


if you believe (that meaningful light)

by stilinscry



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: mark walks in on yukhei three different times. one of these times is not like the other.





	if you believe (that meaningful light)

**Author's Note:**

> uh firstly im back to my weeb tendencies and the title is from the first durarara op
> 
> secondly, this was originally jaemarkhei but i though yuta better suited jaehyuns role so

the first time it happens, it’s an accident. 

he’s home a little earlier than usual because his lecturer had dismissed their tutorial, and it hadn’t even crossed mark’s mind that yukhei would be home. it’s a friday, yukhei normally works on friday’s and that’s why mark strolls into their shared bedroom as if it’s his own. that’s a mistake. 

yukhei’s laying down on his bed, shirtless, boxers pushed down around his thighs as he jerks himself off and mark thinks he’s gonna faint. he stays frozen in the doorway for all of three seconds before screaming and in any other situation the way yukhei literally cowtips off the bed would be hilarious, but his hand is still on his dick and oh god, mark can’t stop looking at it. 

“mark, buddy, hey,” yukhei calls, still lying on the ground. his hair is ruffled, cheeks flushed red and mark can’t tell whether it’s from embarrassment or from, well.. you know. his hand is also still on his dick, holding it instead of covering it and mark lifts his hand to cover his eyes because he really can’t stop his gaze from drifting. “you’re home early.”

“yeah uh, no tutorial today,” mark replies, voice sounding a little frantic even to his own ears. he pulls his hand down a smidge, just peeking over his fingers, and clearly yukhei isn’t feeling the same sense of urgency that mark is because he’s still basically naked! the voice in mark’s head helpfully adds that yukhei is still hard and mark wants to scream. instead, he lifts his hand back up and mumbles out, “i’ll uh, just be going now. gonna go watch some food and cook tv, i mean- you know what i mean.” 

with that, mark all but runs out of their room and to their kitchen, not even giving yukhei the opportunity to say anything else. 

five minutes pass before yukhei wanders out of their room, no longer naked, though the lack of nudity really does nothing to calm the beating of mark’s heart. one look at the boy has him blushing, head ducking as he feels his ears burn red and he thanks god and any other deity willing to listen when yukhei says he’s gonna go over to jaehyun’s place. as soon as the front door closes, he lets out a breath he didn’t realises he was holding, leaning down to rest his head on the kitchen counter and he stays like that until he finally stops replaying the image of yukhei in the throes of pleasure in his mind. it takes much longer than he’d like. 

-

as loathe as he is to admit it, mark spends the rest of his week flustered beyond reason. he can barely be in the same room as the elder boy, having flashbacks to the ‘incident’ as he’s calling it, and that’s quite a serious problem considering he and yukhei share one bedroom in their tiny student flat. 

yeah, okay, he’ll admit that objectively yukhei is hot, and maybe he’s had a few (read: a fuckton) of wet dreams starring the elder boy but this? knowing exactly what yukhei looks _and_ sounds like when he’s jerking it? it’s too much, even for mark. every time he even as much as glances in yukhei’s direction, the image of him stretched out on his bed flashes to the forefront of his mind and fuck, mark really is gonna die young if he can’t find a way to bleach his brain. 

yukhei though, seems to have none of the same worries mark holds, and so he’s been acting completely normal since ‘the incident’, as mark has taken to calling it. 

and that makes everything so much worse. like infinitely so. 

 _mark’s just gotten home from a long shift at the coffee shop?_ yukhei’s there in the kitchen, shirtless and sweaty from the heat, cooking them both dinner. 

 _it’s raining really hard and mark forgot his umbrella?_ yukhei just laughs and pulls him close, an arm wrapped around mark’s shoulder to keep him safely under his own umbrella. 

 _they both wake up late for their morning lecture?_ yukhei suggests they share a shower to save time and mark has to physically hold himself back from jumping at the opportunity. 

so yeah, it’s safe to say mark’s pretty much at the end of his tether at this point. 

-

the second time it happens, it’s less of an accident and more mark ignoring all of the _very_ obvious signs. 

he’s stupidly tired when he gets home, worn out from a full day of revision and then exams and even at 6pm, he can hear his bed calling to him. 

the thing is, he’s so focused on simply making it to their bedroom before he passes out, that he doesn’t pay any attention to the clothes across the floor, or the questionable noises coming from inside and he only realises what’s up when it’s way too late to back up.  

just like he had been the week earlier, yukhei is spread out on his bed, eyes closed in bliss, except this time it’s slightly different because instead of his hand moving on his dick, there’s a whole other person.

(his name is yuta, mark’s brain helpfully supplies).

they seem to not notice his presence because yuta doesn’t stop, head bobbing up and down on yukhei’s dick and mark watches for a moment before he realises this is probably an intrusion of his roommates privacy. he doesn’t want to leave though, because he’s so fucking tired, and so he hums a greeting at the two boys before walking forwards and flopping face first on his bed. 

“uh, so am i supposed to keep going or what?” is the last thing mark hears before he passes out. 

he sleeps for almost four hours, and mark has a few blissful seconds of peace when he finally wakes up before he realises the circumstances under which he fell asleep and he sits up so fast he almost falls off his bed. 

thankfully, their room is empty, but there are clothes that mark doesn’t recognise laying on yukhei’s bed and that leaves a bad taste in mark’s mouth. 

he spends as much time as he can just rolling around in bed, dragging out the inevitable by scrolling through his instagram explore page, but after he sends the eleventh meme he finds to donghyuck and the younger replies with a middle finger emoji and nothing else, he realises yuta probably isn’t leaving anytime soon. 

the groan he lets out as he drags himself out of bed is excessive, even by post-nap standards and mark chuckles to himself about it as he pushes their bedroom door open. as he steps into their living room he stops thought, mouth suddenly dry and the bad taste from earlier nowhere to be seen.

mark is convinced that the universe must be conspiring against him at this point because right in front of him, laying on the floor of all places, are yukhei and yuta, grinding against each other like it’s a matter of life and death. 

their shirts are abandoned next to them, jeans shoved down around their knees and yuta’s hand is wrapped around both of their cocks, his lips latched onto yukhei’s neck as they move together. 

god, the sounds yukhei is making, they’re unbelievably hot, and seeing him soft and pliant underneath yuta? mark feels lightheaded just watching the two of them together. 

he can’t move though, couldn’t will himself to walk back to the bedroom even if he tried, not when yuta’s head is tilting his way, eyes flitting up and down mark’s body before landing on his face and the cocky smirk that spreads across his face has mark’s blood boiling. 

the fact that he’s been caught watching them shouldn’t be as hot as it is, especially considering he walked in on them literally a couple hours earlier, but mark’s dick is half hard already and he can tell that yuta knows it. 

he turns back to yukhei then, eyes leaving mark as he moves back down to bite at yukhei’s neck and the younger boy whines so prettily. “yuta, yuta hyung please. god, i’m so close, please, fu-fuck it’s so good,” he pants out, voice breaking when yuta moves to bite at a different section of his neck. yuta hums, tilting them both to the side before laving his tongue over the hickies he’s left and mark feels warm knowing that yuta is basically showing yukhei off to him. 

“i’m close too yukhei but don’t you wanna invite your friend over to join in before you come, huh?” yuta asks, his smirk audible

it clearly takes a second for the words to resonate with yukhei but when he finally gets it, he lets out the softest ‘huh’ mark has ever heard. yuta simply nods his head in mark’s direction and yukhei’s eyes are following and then he’s looking right up at mark, eyes wide and face frozen in what mark can only assume is embarrassment. it’s a clear contrast to the way yukhei had acted so casually when mark had walked on him last week and god, mark’s gonna get whiplash at this rate. 

“he’s been watching for a while,” yuta hums as he leans down to kiss at yukhei’s chest. he says it so casually, as if he’s just making small talk and mark feels his cheeks flush. “he’s hard, just from watching us. don’t you think it’s fair to let him have some fun too?”

yukhei whimpers, and his eyes flit between yuta and mark before he’s saying, “mark, please,” and mark swears he’s never moved so fast. 

yuta shifts off of yukhei and the boy sits himself up before pulling mark down onto him. it’s a little awkward given yukhei’s jeans are still gathered around his ankles and mark’s fully clothed, but up close he can see how red yukhei’s lips are, swollen from kisses and mark just wants to make it even worse. 

the kiss he pulls yukhei into is wet, desperate and he wastes no time, pushing his tongue into yukhei’s mouth. normally he wouldn’t be this forwards, this desperate, but sat in yukhei’s lap right now he feels frantic, almost panicky and he just wants to take and take and take. 

and yukhei lets him. sits there pliant and soft, melting under mark’s hands and moaning into his mouth and mark doesn’t know how long he’s wanted this but he definitely knows that it’s definitely worth the wait. 

they kiss for what feels like hours, and mark is so caught up in yukhei that he almost forgets that yuta is there too. 

“you both look so pretty together,” yuta coos, and mark pulls away from yukhei to look over at him. 

his eyes are glazed over, lips now just as puffy as yukhei’s and his mouth drops a little when he realises yuta has ridden himself of his remaining clothes. “so so cute,” yuta hums, and then he’s crawling closer to the two of them and mark can’t stop staring at him. 

yuta is attractive, that much is obvious to mark. he’s seen him around campus a couple times, bumped into him once on the bus with yukhei actually, but seeing him up close like this is different. he’s beautiful, and mark thinks that as much as he wants to keep kissing yukhei, he also really, _really_ wants to know what yuta’s lips would feel like against his own. 

and yukhei is whining underneath him, but the noise fades out as yuta starts to lean in further and mark lets himself fall limp in yukhei’s lap as yuta cups his cheek and gives mark the kiss he so desperately wants. 

it starts out soft, chaste and god, yuta’s lips are so much softer than mark ever could’ve imagined. the mood quickly shifts though, when yuta bites at marks lower lip, tugging at it slightly and mark keens, his whole body shaking. after that it’s like a switch has been flicked and yuta is a different man, a man who knows exactly what he wants and is willing to take it and mark loves it. thrives on the thought that he made yuta like this. 

he pulls back after a moment, though he doesn’t go far, resting his forehead against mark’s. “this is okay, right?” he asks, tone serious and it takes a second but mark nods. “just tell me if you want to stop okay,” yuta continues. mark nods again and then just like that, the smirk is back and mark feels small under the elder’s gaze once again. 

yuta’s hand on mark’s cheek moves up to his hair as he licks into his mouth, and he tightens his grip enough to make mark whimper but doesn't go further than that. it’s enough to have mark pliant underneath him though, and he does his best to kiss back when yuta shifts the angle a little but yuta’s grip in his hair is more distracting than he thought it could be. 

it doesn’t help that yukhei is still hard and needy underneath mark as well. he can feel yukhei’s cock pressing up against the front of his jeans and mark is sure that the rough material mustn’t be the best thing for yukhei right now, but with the way yukhei is still whining and trying to rut against him, you would never know. 

“touch him mark, baby’s so close for us,” yuta hums against mark’s lips between kisses and mark rushes to follow what he’s been told. 

his hand flounders for a second, smacking off yukhei’s chest but then his fingers are wrapping around yukhei’s cock. the guttural moan he lets out at the touch is possibly the hottest thing mark has ever heard, and he tightens his grips slightly, jerking yukhei off at what he hopes is a stable pace. not that it matters, given how close yukhei actually is. 

“you held out so long baby, aren’t you gonna show mark how pretty you look when you come?” yuta asks as he pulls away from mark. a string of spit stretches between their lips and that visual, combined with yuta’s words is all yukhei needs to push him over the edge. 

yukhei comes with a choked off moan, hands squeezing at mark’s thighs and mark watches in unadulterated awe as he shoots all over his chest, some even getting as high as his neck. 

“pretty, isn’t he?” yuta mumbles as he leans down to lick at mark’s neck. his hand is still tight in mark’s hair and he tugs at it slightly when mark doesn’t answer. 

“yes, god, so so pretty,” mark rushes, eyes almost rolling into the back of his head when yuta’s teeth sink into the crook of his neck. “yukhei ah, so pretty, please. please,” he begs and yukhei is there straight away, breathing out a content sigh straight into mark’s mouth as their lips press together again. 

their kisses aren’t as frantic as they were earlier, but they’re still just as needy and marks breath wavers when yuta tugs at his hair again. “look at my two boys together,” he coos, coming up to kiss yukhei’s cheek, and then mark’s. “yukhei baby, how do you think we should get mark off?” 

yukhei’s answer his instant, “your mouth, please. i wanna watch you suck him off.” 

yuta smiles at his words, nodding and mark groans. “you want that too, huh mark?” he asks, laughing when mark lets out a stream of ‘ _yes yes, please, yes’._

“okay baby, as you wish,” yuta says and then he’s pushing at mark’s hips gently, until he gets the picture and shuffles back off of yukhei’s lap. “good boy.” 

yuta doesn’t waste time stripping mark down, no. he could, and next time, because he can guarantee there’s gonna be a next time, you can bet he’s gonna take his fucking time with this, but for now he’s just as desperate as mark is. 

he tugs marks zipper down eagerly, pulling mark’s jeans and boxers down just enough to pull his dick out and then he’s leaning down and wrapping his lips around the head. 

the moan mark lets out at the contact is music to yuta’s ears and it spurs him on, has him suckling at mark’s head for only a second longer before sinking down further. 

mark’s dick isn’t big, maybe slightly smaller than average but yuta loves it for the way it fits perfectly in his mouth. 

he pushes a little further than he normally would, enough for marks head to press at the back of his throat and it’s gonna burn later but the sob that mark lets out is _so_ worth it. yuta does it again and again, bobbing his head and swallowing mark down until the younger boy is a whimpering mess, body shaking and hands wrapped firmly around his thighs to stop himself reaching out for yuta.

it’s cute and yuta tells him just as much when he pulls off his dick. mark simply whines, throwing his head back and yuta laughs before going back in for more. 

given how worked up he seemed, yuta is surprised mark holds out for as long as he does. almost ten minutes of sucking and teasing pass before he’s warning yuta that he’s close, that he should pull off. 

yuta doesn’t listen to him though and he pulls up to tease marks head again, running his tongue over the slit and suckling firmly and that’s it, game over for mark. just like yukhei had, he comes with a loud moan, hips bucking into yuta’s mouth as the elder swallows down everything mark gives him. 

he keeps teasing him until mark gasps out, “please, no more,” and then he’s pulling off, smiling at mark as he sits up again. 

the younger boy looks so beautiful wrecked like this, breathing heavy as he stares at yuta and yuta can’t stop himself from leaning in for another kiss. mark kisses back eagerly, his hand coming up to hold onto yuta’s upper arm. 

as they kiss, yukhei comes to kneel behind yuta, and the elder moans into marks mouth when yukhei’s hand wraps around yuta’s dick. “god yukhei, that’s good. i love your hands, fuck,” he gasps, and then he’s dragging mark into a much sloppier kiss than the one before. 

it doesn’t take yuta long to come at all, not with the way he’s all but fucking yukhei’s fist and yukhei feels it more than he sees it when yuta finally does finish, dick twitching in his hand. mark though, mark pulls away just in time to watch yuta’s eyes close in bliss, and he feels his dick twitch valiantly as he watches yuta come all over yukhei’s fist. 

he can’t get hard again this fast though (unfortunately) and so he settles for kissing at yuta’s neck, and across his shoulder. he scrapes his teeth across yuta’s collarbones and giggles when yuta gasps, hand squeezing mark’s arm. 

eventually yuta moves out from between them, and mark watches as he walks across their flat and into their bathroom. the door closes behind him and mark stares at it for all of two seconds before turning to look at yukhei, and he’s surprised to find the chinese boy already looking straight at him. 

“this was okay right?” he asks and he sounds so much more hesitant, nervous,  than mark is used to. he doesn’t like it. 

“i’ve had a crush on you ever since i met you,” mark says as an answer and almost immediately a beaming smile spreads across yukhei’s face. 

“god, me too,” yukhei says, opening his arms so mark can crawl back into his lap. “yuta’s always known. he likes teasing me about you.”

mark leans in to kiss him once, twice before pulling back. “so you two are…”

“dating,” yukhei says, finishing for him. “but uh, i really wanna date you too. like date both of you. i mean, obviously only if you’re okay with that but i- i really like you mark.”

and god those words immediately have warmth spreading through mark’s body, his chest swelling with love. he thinks about yuta, thinks about how the elder had just been so sweet to him, thinks about the cute bow of his lips and his soft hands. “yeah, i think i’d like that.”

at that, yukhei wriggles underneath mark, shaking his shoulders in what mark can only assume is a victory dance. it’s fucking adorable. not as adorable as what he yells next though. 

“yuta! he said yes! we have another boyfriend!”

yuta sticks his head out of the bathroom door to woop loudly back at yukhei and mark really thinks this is the start of something good. 

**Author's Note:**

> twt/curious cat is @lewdnct

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [it's so sweet (knowing that you love me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323229) by [taeyongslut (jackbumtrash)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackbumtrash/pseuds/taeyongslut)




End file.
